Sisterly Love
by Keari
Summary: Angela's sister,Chelsea, comes to visit her for a while. But Chelsea becomes aware that Angela might have a thing for Luke. So she gets some help from Luke's friend Bo. Will the two succeed? Or fail miserably? And Does Chelsea have some secret Lover?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay my first fic im a little nervous please review to tell me how I did ill try to make them longer**

"oh were is she???" akira ask rather impatiently.

She was waiting for her sister Chelsea to arrive. She hasn't seen her sister in 2 years because she moved to waffle island her sister went to sunshine island.

"AKIRA!!!!"

someone shouted at her she snapped out of her daze to see Chelsea right in front of her

"ack wh-what when you get here??!!!" her sister giggled "ive been standing here for about 3 minutes "

Akira stood in shock "really wow I must have spaced out" her sister laughed again "same old Akira always thinking about something"

"hehe guess so"

"ill race ya to your house!!!"

shouted already running in a random direction. "same old me you haven't changed a bet either!!!" shouted akira as she started to run after her sister

* * *

The next morning…

"would you wake up already its 7:30!!!" yelled akira at Chelsea

"ugh leave me alone!!!!" Chelsea groaned.

This was how it was at there old house too akira would yell for her to get up and Chelsea would complain Chelsea could be very stubborn but luckily akira had a trick up her sleeve

"I made breakfast " at the mention of food Chelsea shot up like a bullet and ran down stairs "my goodness" akira sighed and went down stairs.

"hey chels you want go meet everyone today?" asked akira watching how Chelsea stuffed her face with pancakes.

"I guess I don't care" Chelsea said still focused on her food.

Akira let out a sigh she hated to do this but she didn't have much choice "you know I saw a guy I thought you might like…"

now that got her attention "really lets go meet him!!!!" Chelsea sang happily I was afraid that would work she's gonna hate me for this she sighed and followed her sister out.

**Well that's all for now depending on how many reviews I get I might make a new chapter lol plz review and sorry it was short ill try to make the next one longer**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya im back and I am soooo sorry about the grammatical errors my grammar isn't the best in the world I will try harder thanks for the reviews those made my day!!! Hehe okay next chapter

* * *

"hurry up Chelsea!!!!" yelled Akira at her sister lagging behind.

"ugh how about you slow down!!!" Chelsea yelled back.

"ugh chels I told you to slow down when you eat" Akira sighed.

Her sister really should listen to her sometimes. "ugh whatever . I just want to meet this guy that you insist I will like." pointed out Chelsea, Akira gulped she forgot about that. "so when we gona meet him im excited" squealed Chelsea. "um I… uh…that is…. Well meet him last!" akira thought quickly. Her sister looked at her suspiciously "and whys that?" "um…best for last?" akira asked hoping her sister would buy it "whatever" she shrugged.

* * *

Akira took Chelsea to the Sunday inn to meet every one as soon as they entered Maya came running to give Akira a big bear hug "Akira!!!! Good morning!!!!" Maya squealed. Akira smiled her and Maya were good friends "hi…Maya…" Akira said gasping for air. "god let her go Maya your choking her " chase said rather annoyed . "whoops!!! Sorry Akira!!" Maya said. Then Maya turned her attention to Chelsea. Chelsea gulped a little frightened of getting a crushing hug as well but Maya just shook her hand "I hope we become good friends!!!" Maya squealed . Chase sighed Maya didn't even know the girls name. But Akira just giggled and said "Maya this is my sister Chelsea" Akira pushed her sister forward a little "hi" Chelsea said a little scared. "chels this is Jake and his wife and daughter Colleen and Maya" hello Chelsea nice to meet you!" Colleen said happily. Jake chuckled "Hello Chelsea im the owner of this inn" Jake announced proudly. Akira spoke again "that's chase behind the counter and the older lady is-" but Akira couldn't finish her sentence because Kathy run up and hugged her too but not as hard as Maya "Akira!!! Oh is this your sister you told me about?" Chelsea gulped wow everybody sure is huggy Kathy gave her a hug as well "hi Chelsea im Kathy im your sister best friend If you need to talk ill help you with whatever you need" Kathy said smiling. Akira just shook her head "well come on chels we still go the whole town left" Akira said. They said there goodbyes and left

* * *

After they went around town and met a lot of people Akira felt like she missed some one….. But who?

"AKIRA" some one shouted. Akira turned around to see who it was "aw crap" Akira mumbled. "whose that?"

Hehe can you guess who it is lol I thought I would be nice and leave a cliffy lol (my friends idea not mine)

I wont be able to update for a little while ill try no promises well see ya in the next chapter oh and plz review bye


	3. Chapter 3

Omg im soooo sorry for not updating!!! I had a science fair thingy due so I was ssoooo busy ill try not to do this again anyway here is chapter uh 3

"aw crap" Akira cursed. "who's that?" her sister asked. Danm he saw us uggg I was hoping to avoid him Akira thought. A silver haired boy ran up to them panting. "there you are Akira!!!" the boy panted. "um hi gill um what are you doing here?" (a/n im sorry for gill fans but he creeps me out he's everywhere!!! okay im leaving..)

"oh is this your sister I heard someone new was here." gill said.

"um yea this is my sister Chelsea, chels this is gill he's the mayors kid." "um hi gill nice to meet ya" Chelsea said holding out a hand.

Gill got on one knee and took her hand and kissed it. "nice to meet you Chelsea hope I get to know you better." gill said smirking. This ought to get her attention gill thought. "uh…..I….uh" Chelsea stuttered. Akira sighed guess I better help her. "yea well sorry gill but we've got to go meet everyone else. " gill let go of her hand and said his good byes and left. Chelsea sighed in relief "thanks sis" Akira chuckled. "no problem don't worry he shouldn't bother you too much. He just wanted my attention that's all" Chelsea looked at her curiously "oh did you ever date him?" Akira sighed yea once upon a time. He was sweet to me but after a while he started following me so I dumped him." "wow I feel sorry for you don't tell me was the guy you were telling me about. "Chelsea said worried. Akira laughed "no we haven't met him yet" "ugh when your killing me!!!" Chelsea shrieked. Akira laughed and started walking to the mine district (a/n yea I know its not called that my friend is barrowing my game so I cant look it up if you know please tell me!!) Chelsea sighed but followed her sister.

"my goddess how many people live on this island?!" Chelsea asked. They had just got done meeting Owen and his family. Akira laughed "a lot more than you would have expected huh?" "YES how many people are left?" Chelsea asked. Akira looked at her watch 7:00 pm she sighed. "well there was just one more house hold but we will have to come tomorrow its to late to go now." "wait is that house hold have the guy you told me about?" Chelsea asked. "yes you will have to wait till tomorrow though" Akira said. "darn!!! Oh well im tired lets go home." her sister said yawning, "alright lets go back" Akira said a little tired herself. With that both sisters went home and went straight to bed.

Okay that's the end of chapter 3 I will try and update again tonight and please review it makes my day when you do!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Omg I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in sooo long my computer crashed stupid thing it's old o well any ways here is chapter 4 (I think)

**Beeeeeeeeep**

** beeeeeeeeeeep**

"ugh!! Alright im up already!! Just shut up!!!" Akira told her alarm clock rudely.

**beeep beeeeeeeeeee**

Akira threw the clock out her window and tried to go back to sleep.

"Akira wake up im hungry!!" her sister Chelsea complained.

"gr unless you want to be like the alarm clock I suggest you get out why'll you can…." Akira threatened.

But Chelsea just sighed "well I guess ill have to make breakfast then…"

her sister jumped out of bed and rushed down stairs.

Chelsea smirked and followed Akira.

After breakfast they took care of Akira's animals and were talking.

"sooo when we gonna see that guy you told me about?" Chelsea asked as she brushed a sheep named Mary.

"o yea Hehe I guess I kind of forgot." her sister said fidgeting a little as she brushed her cow maple.

Chelsea swore her sister turned a little red hm I wonder… Chelsea thought.

"well lets go you want to meet that guy don't ya?" Akira asked her sister.

"hmm o what um yea lets go!!!!" Chelsea said.

"o yea I forgot to ask were do you work at sis?" Chelsea asked her sister.

Akira snickered "you'll see" and they headed off.

They arrived at a log like house and went to the door and went in the place smelled of saw dust.

"AKIRA!!!!" yelled a boy out of no where appeared and tackled poor Akira to the ground.

"ugh Luke get off me!!!" Akira squeaked, frankly Chelsea couldn't blame her.

"Luke get off Akira your squashing her!!" a boy with blondish hair yelled at the blue haired boy.

"o sorry Akira" the boy with blue hair said and yanked her to her feet and gave her a bear hug.

"ack L…Luke let me go ….cant breath!" Akira squeaed again.

Chelsea decided to help her sister at last "Hey can you please let go of my sister before you kill her?"

I asked as nicely as she could the boy Luke gasped and let go of Akira.

After Akira caught her breath she smiled sweetly at Luke then she turned to Chelsea.

"its alright chels Luke's just um friendly… anyways Chelsea this is Luke the boy beside him is Bo"

Akira gave Chelsea a look when she said bo's name.

Chelsea blushed when she saw Akira's look "um hi nice to meet ya"

"Hi Chelsea you sure don't look like your sister… hm I wonder can you…." Luke couldn't finish his sentence because Bo smacked him on the head.

"geez calm down don't ask so many questions!!! For goodness sake!!" Bo scolded him.

"any ways Akira Dales got a new order in for you come on let's go!!!" Luke said very excited Luke dragged Akira away to fill "the order" Luke dragged Akira into there living room and turned on the TV. they had planed the whole thing .

_Flashback_

_"Hey Luke, dose Bo have a girlfriend?" Akira asked Luke one day._

_ "hm no not really never seen him with a girl before why what are you planning?" Akira smirked._

_ "hm well do you really want to know?"_

_"yes tell me!" Luke said in a little kids voice._

_ Akira chuckled "okay come here" _

_she whispered into his ear her plan… Luke chuckled "alright im game"_

End of flashback

Both Luke and Akira chuckled they hoped there plan would work.

Back with Chelsea and Bo they were talking about life on the island and a whole bunch of other things.

Luke and Akira got bored spying on them and went to there regular jobs

(A/N I made Akira an artist she's good at carving designs I thought it would be pretty cool) oh so clever Bo knew what Akira and Luke were planning and saw that they had finally stopped spying and Bo showed Chelsea around.

6:00 pm

"well chels we need to head back its late and closing time"Akira hollered at Chelsea.

"Awww but Akira!!!" Chelsea whined.

"come on we will come back tomorrow besides Dale will be back tomorrow oh and Luke don't burn down your house please" Akira asked sweetly.

"gosh such little faith…" Luke grumbled. But Akira just smiled

"will see in the morning bye!" Chelsea hollered.

Thank god im done yea I no it wasn't that good I wanted to finish it cause im lazy that way. Any way im gonna be on vacation this week yayayay so I wont be able to update srry till next time oh and please review!!!

Keari


	5. Chapter 5

**oh my gosh i havent updated this story in soo long i am very sorry but i hope you still read this story! oh and i own nothing!`**

"Come on Akira! Your so slow!" Chelsea whined.

"Well im sorry that SOMEONE didn't feed the silk worms yesterday!" Akira yelled back.

Chelsea rolled her eyes, it was 9:00 in the morning and they where going to be late for work.

"anddd Done there how do you feel Silky?" Akira asked the Silk worm it smiled at her.

"well good, now we can go." "Finally!" Chelsea sighed. "Now can we go? I don't want to be late!"

Mean while at the carpenters

"LUKE!BO! GET UP!" Dale yelled at his apprentices.

There was a loud thump and laughter.

Dale rolled his eyes he heard thumping of two people coming down stairs at full speed

"BO, ITS NOT FUNNY!" Luke yelled.

Bo was laughing like a maniac.

Dale sighed and grabbed by Luke's shirt collar so he wouldn't kill Bo.

"What's the problem?" Dale asked annoyed .

"L-Luke fell out of his bed!" Bo laughed.

"oh shut up…" Luke said annoyed.

Dale sighed "Bo let it go, Luke calm down or you both wont get Breakfast"

Both boys straightened up, right away.

Dale sighed and went to make breakfast and left the boys to talk.

"So… is Akira and Chelsea coming over today?" Bo asked Luke.

Luke shrugged, "I would hope so since Akira works here."

Bo snickered "Only because you have no artistic talent…." he said quietly

"WHAT? I DO TOO!" Luke screeched.

"No you don't" Bo said simply.

"WHAT? COME ON I DO TOO!" Dale sighed

"No, son you don't. " Luke stared at his father in shock.

"OH COME ON!" Bo laughed.

"Stop arguing and eat your food." Dale said as he set their food down in front of them.

A hour later

"FINALLY! WE MADE IT!" Chelsea sighed in relief.

Akira came rushing in behind her.

"Dale im sorry im late I had a Silkworm sick!" Akira said apologizing .

Dale looked up from the book he was reading "Oh that's all right Akira, all that matters is you're here now, and I see you brought Chelsea as well. "

"Hiya Dale!" Chelsea said smiling.

"Hey there Chelsea!" Bo said coming from around the corner.

"Chelsea why don't you help Bo for today? Unless you want to help Akira." Dale offered

"NO!" Both girls screeched.

"uh I mean I will go help Bo!" Chelsea said getting as far away from her sister as possible.

"And besides Dale I have that uh.. `special` order I have to complete for JULIUS!" Akira said trying to get the hint to Dale.

"What are you… OH! Yes that well you better hurry and get to it then." Dale said finally remembering what Akira was talking about.

"Go ahead and go to my room and start working on it." "Thank you!" Akira said skipping off.

Just as she was heading upstairs she ran into Luke.

"Yo, Akira!" he said giving her a big bear hug.

"Ack! Luke…cant.. Breath!.." Akira squeaked.

"Oh right, sorry" he said putting her down

"What are you doing up here anyways?" he asked.

Akira sighed "Well im going to work on my `special` project "

"Special project? What Project?" Luke asked

"Well I cant tell you Luke.. But you'll find out when im finished!" Akira promised.

Luke pouted "Aw… but Akira!"

"NO! Now don't you have work to do?" Akira asked

"OH right pops is goanna kill me! Later Akira! " Luke said rushing down the stairs.

Akira sighed and rushed into dales room and huffed she knew Luke wouldn't give up that easily.

She locked the door and sat at the desk and started to work….

**and done yay what is Akiras project? well im not going to say i will try to update sooner well bye bye and please reveiw!**

**-Keari**


	6. authors note

Hello everyone! I really hate to do this but I am postponing this story. L I know im sorry but I have this big idea in my head about A harvest moon and rune factory cross over its killing me! Sadly I have the dreaded writers block ugh and school started so im busy with that too. I will try and write again! If it makes you feel better you can blame Lighrael she came up with the idea!


	7. Rewrite

Okay im rewriteing this story! It was awful! So im going to make a different one with the same plotish sooo we shall see! It is called Sisterly Love rewrite! I hope you will come and read the better version! Thanks for reading this crappy version though! Hope to see you later!


End file.
